comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Jones
Jessica Jones is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #2: 20 Jan 2019 Current Issue :Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #3: 20 Mar 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status A series of digital limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Jessica Jones' - Former short-lived super-hero, now a private investigator. Allies *'Luke Cage/Power Man' - Jessica's husband. Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #3 Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #2 Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #1 Jessica Jones - Marvel Digital Original #3 Jessica Jones - Marvel Digital Original #2 Jessica Jones - Marvel Digital Original #1 Jessica Jones #18 Jessica Jones #17 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Jessica Jones, vol. 1: Uncaged!' - Collects #1-6. "Jessica has unearthed a new hidden evil — one so terrifying she was willing to rip her family apart to save them from it. But was her sacrifice enough? And is there any way to piece her life back together?" - *'Jessica Jones, vol. 2: The Secrets of Maria Hill' - Collects #7-12. "Maria Hill has been ousted by S.H.I.E.L.D. — and is left with no choice but to turn to Jessica! But will Hill’s secrets open a door that can never be closed?" - *'Jessica Jones, vol. 3: The Return of the Purple Man' - Collects #13-18. "The only thing worse than being stalked by the evil incarnate that is the Purple Man is being stalked by the evil incarnate that is the Purple Man when you have a small child." - *'Jessica Jones: Blind Spot' - Collects Marvel Digital Original #1-3. "Jessica has just faced her greatest fears — her most dangerous enemy — and won! Surely everything is smooth sailing from here? Nope! Instead she finds a corpse in her office — the body of a woman who came to Jessica for help years ago with a case Jessica failed to solve. And now she's being framed for the woman's murder!" - - - *'Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter' - Collects Purple Daughter #1-3. "When her daughter, Danielle, comes home with purple skin, Jessica Jones is forced to question everything she thought she knew about her time with the Purple Man and her marriage to Luke Cage! As Jessica digs deeper than ever before into the darkness at the center of her life, will she find relief — or yet another nightmare?" - - - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 1 Writer/Creator: Brian Michael Mendis. Artist/Creator: Michael Gaydos. Covers: David Mack. Marvel Digital Originals Writer: Kelly Thompson. Artist: Mattia de Luis. Covers: Martin Simmonds. Publishing History First published in 2016. A previous series starring Jessica Jones, Alias, was published under the MAX imprint for 28 issues from 2001-2004. Future Publication Dates :Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #1: 16 Jan 2019 :Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #2: 20 Feb 2019 :Jessica Jones: Purple Daughter - Marvel Digital Original #3: 20 Mar 2019 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Mystery